


typical

by pallidrose



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallidrose/pseuds/pallidrose
Summary: Peridot turns her attention to a new species of Earthling- cats.
Relationships: Peridot & Cat Steven (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	typical

Peridot lays stomach-down on the floor of the beach house, examining the creature.

“So this is a _feline_ ,” she mutters to herself. “Curious.”

Cat Steven, Garnet had said. One of many such creatures native to this planet. This one, it seems, has been domesticated, for reasons Peridot can’t determine.

It raises its paw, and Peridot scrambles away. But instead of swiping for her, Cat Steven- of all things- licks itself.

Peridot sneers. _Disgusting._ “Log date 1938,” she says into her recorder. “The specimen appears typical of Earthlings- revoltingly primitive.” Steven, Connie, and Greg flash through her mind. “Well, _most_ Earthlings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely @galacticramenn on Instagram!


End file.
